Santa Only Likes Good Children
by ccwrite
Summary: After learning that Pekoponian parents often tell their children to be good or Santa won't come, Keroro decided to test it out on Natsumi. A one-shot. Note: this is a very random story, I am experimenting with different types of writing.


**A one-shot for Christmas. A pretty random and silly story actually. Oh well, I am experimenting with different types of story.**

* * *

**Santa Only Likes Good Children, de- Arimasu!**

"Gero, gero, gero! So I learned that Pekoponians have this holiday called Christmas. The parents tell their children to be good or Santa, this old, fat man who always dresses in red and rides on a sled pulled by reindeer, won't give them gifts. So we are going to threaten Natsumi-dono to be good or else Santa won't go to her. This will distract her and thus we'll be free to invade!"

Tamama, who was munching on his chips, asked worriedly, "But Gunsou-san, I don't think Na-chii will fall for that children's tale, desu."

Keroro replied with confidence, "Tamama-nitohei, don't worry. I've gotten that taken care of."

Then with a snap of his finger, Kururu-souchou ascended from a hole on the floor on his spiraling chair. In his hand was a newly built ray gun. "Kukuku-, anyone who gets shot by this gun will obey the command 'go do something, or else Santa won't go to you.' Kukuku~"

Dororo raised his hand and voiced his opinion, "Taicho-dono! It's not right to make someone do something by threat. I am against this plan!"

Keroro waved his hand nonchalantly and said, "Kururu."

"Roger, captain!" Then Kururu raised the gun and aimed it at Dororo. "Clicky-poo!"

"You're so mean, Keroro-kun!"

"Dororo-heichou, go wash the bathrooms until they're squeaky clean, or else Santa won't go to you," Keroro ordered. Dororo wobbly walked out of the room, his feet were not in his control and he was crying on his way to the nearest bathroom.

"Wow! Gunsou-san, it really works desu!" exclaimed Tamama, his eyes sparkled. In his mind he was devising a plan to get closer to Keroro. Yes, he would somehow find a way to get hold of that gun and zap him with it.

"Tch, another useless plan. Keroro, you just want to have more time to build Gunpla, don't you!" Giroro retorted, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Gerogerogero! Giroro-gouchou, don't you want Natsumi-dono to bow down at your feet and to become your servant?"

"I-I…" then Giroro drooled as he fantasized Natsumi…

"_Natsumi, go get my guns and clean them for me," commanded Giroro. He was sitting on a grand armchair with his feet propped up comfortably on the footrest._

_Natsumi was dressed up as a cute French maid. She bowed to Giroro and replied, "Yes, master."_

"Let's go then. Gerogerogero!" Keroro sang as he danced his way up from the basement to the living room, where he confronted Natsumi.

Keroro boldly challenged Natsumi, who was relaxing on the couch and watching TV. "Gerogerogero, Natsumi-dono! Your acts of evil and long-term tortures of me shall finally come to an end today! Gerogero~" Keroro laughed like a maniac in his triumph. His eyes proclaimed evil and his laugh sinister.

Natsumi shrank away from his eerie, dark aura and then ignited her own explosive aura. She roared at him, "Stupid frog! What are you planning to do again?" She had stood up in front of Keroro and was towering high above him. Normally, Keroro would bolt away at this sight but today was different. He summoned, "Kururu!"

"Yes, captain. Clicky-poo!"

Natsumi was engulfed in a red light that soon subsided. She looked at her body and at both of her hands and decided that nothing had happened. Then she hurled herself at Keroro and shouted, "What is it this time, stupid frog!"

"Gerogerogero. Go do the chores or else Santa won't go to you."

Natsumi soon found herself dragged toward the kitchen then to the sink by her legs, which were out of her control. Then her hands began to scrub the pile of dirty dishes in the sink. Keroro sat himself down on the couch, enjoying the sight of Natsumi doing chores.

"This is called, mission succeed?" suggested Mois, who was sitting next to Keroro.

"Yes, finally Moa-dono," replied Keroro, tears brimmed his eyes. He turned to Mois, and they held their hands together, staring into each other's eyes.

"Moa-dono."

"Oji-sama."

"Moa-dono."

"Oji-sama."

"Arghhhh…" Tamama, who was hiding in the dark hallway, seethed with jealousy as he watched the two on the couch basking in the happiness of success.

_I must make Gunsou-san love me more than that woman._ Then he felt someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around and saw the yellow intelligence officer offering the ray gun to him. After all, our favorite Kururu love to create more troubles, right?

Tamama took his chance. He ran in front of Keroro and Mois with his gun aiming at Keroro and screamed, "Gunsou-san!"

"Gero!" Keroro screeched.

Mois quickly transformed to her original self and assured Keroro, "Don't worry, Ochi-sama. Moa is here to protect you!"

Tamama pulled the trigger and yelled, "Accept the ray of my love!"

"Armageddon 1/100,000th!"

When the two forces collided, the ray was dispersed into different directions and hit both Mois and Tamama. Tamama was the first to realize this, so he immediately called out, "Mois, get away from Gunsou-san and go clean the basement, or else Santa won't go to you!"

Mois, with tears running down her cheeks, reluctantly went down to the basement against her own will. Upon witnessing this, Keroro pitied Mois and condemned Tamama, "That was too harsh! Tamama-nitohei!"

Tamama's eyes welled up with tears when he heard this. It traumatized him. _Why? Why would Gunsou-san defend that woman?_ Tamama broke down and retreated to a far corner, curled up in fetal position.

"Gero?" Keroro was puzzled by the nitohei's reaction, for he never understood his adoration for him in the first place.

Giroro, after standing by for such a long time and watching the whole drama, finally could no longer contain his question and asked, "Hey Keroro, I thought you said that you want to invade when everyone's distracted. What's your invasion plan?"

"Gerogero. Giroro-gouchou, stop being such a workaholic. Remember Nurse Pururu told you to watch out for your blood pressure?"

"Tch." Giroro was not satisfied with his answer but nonetheless he retreated into his tent to clean his weapons.

Keroro continued to have fun in the living room. He set the TV volume blasting loud and accidentally (really?) spilled glue on the carpet while he was building Gunpla. He left chip bags and crumbs on the floor. He was determined to create as much mess as he could for Natsumi to clean up after him.

After a while, his stomach growled loudly. He decided that he wanted some curry. He turned to Kururu, who was lying lazily on the other couch, and said, "Hey Kururu, could you go make some curry for me?"

"No," Kururu replied curtly. Then he turned his back to Keroro and scratched his butt.

For some reason, Keroro was unnerved by the yellow frog's action. Normally, he would not dare to press on if that yellow creep said "no," but today he was so drunk with power that he forgot. So he pressed on, "Kururu, please."

"I said 'no,' kukuku~" This time the yellow creep turned his face around toward Keroro and stuck a finger into his nostril. He picked out a booger and flicked it away.

Keroro came up to Kururu and zapped him. Then he ordered Kururu to make a plate of curry for him.

Kururu chuckled his usual "ku's" with slight annoyance and went off to make curry. Now Keroro was left alone in the living room and he was getting bored.

He decided that he wanted to play a game.

"Natsumi-dono, come here and be my horse or else Santa won't go to you."

Natsumi immediately appeared and knelt in front of Keroro. Then she got on her hands and knees and began to crawl around the living room, with Keroro riding on her back. Natsumi gave a string of curse to Keroro, who was pulling on her pigtails to tell her to go faster.

"Ah~ This is too much!" whined Natsumi. Keroro was having a lot of fun until the red gouchou came inside to check on Keroro's invasion progress. Keroro cringed in fear, away from the livid gouchou.

Giroro was fully armed in a second and started to attack Keroro. However, Keroro wasn't stupid either. He ordered Natsumi to be his shield, which forced Giroro to stop.

"Tch, you're such a coward." Giroro bit down his teeth hard. He was trying to come up with another plan when Keroro zapped him with the gun.

"Giroro, go do 100 push-ups and 100 sit-ups and then repeat the same routine again and again, or else Santa won't go to you."

Giroro was rendered helplessly at the corner of the living room, doing his exercises and watching his love suffer. _Natsumi, I am sorry, I couldn't save you, _Giroro reproached himself for his failure.

* * *

After a few unusually long hours had passed, the front door clicked open and Fuyuki entered. When he came into the living room, he was stunned from seeing everyone hard at work except Keroro. He asked urgently, "Gunsou, what happened?"

"Uh… Fuyuki-dono, this is…"

"Kukuku. Anyone who got zapped by the ray gun must obey the command, 'go do something or else Santa won't go to you,'" Kururu explained as he carried a plate of curry out from the kitchen.

"That sounds cool! Gunsou, does it matter who gives the command?" Fuyuki asked eagerly.

_Does it matter?_ Giroro repeated in his mind. Then he recalled that Keroro had been the one who gave the command to Dororo and Natsumi even though it was Kururu who zapped them. An idea flashed through his mind and he shouted, "Natsumi, go grab the gun and shoot Keoro with it, or else Santa won't go to you!"

Natsumi ran toward the gun that laid next to Keroro. Then she picked it up and zapped Keroro, who didn't have time to respond.

"Gero~"

That night, the effect of the gun on everyone (except Keroro) was canceled out by getting zapped another time. Keroro became the servant for everyone. He asked Kururu, "How long does it take for the effect to wear off naturally?"

"Kukuku, until the Santa comes," he chuckled.

* * *

When Christmas finally came, Keroro was still miserable, this time for something else. "Gero! Why am I the only one who didn't get any gift? Even Dororo got something!"

"So mean, Keroro-kun~"

Fuyuki sweat dropped and explained, "Gunsou, Nee-chan is our Santa, she bought all the gifts."

The green frog dashed into the kitchen and begged Natsumi, "Natsumi-dono, I've been a good child …"

* * *

**Merry Christmas! **


End file.
